


等价交换

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 有时候一点点控制是必要的。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 5





	等价交换

《等价交换》

他不相信这个年轻人，对方的外表太容易让人想到拉着警戒线、透明展柜里的易碎藏品，轻轻一击就能让他粉骨碎身。但Q表现出的无声的坚毅让他产生些许兴趣。

他情不自禁地想要看看军需官真正的模样。

年长有时候不见得是坏事，尽管那个年轻人骄傲而自信十足。Bond在任务中不是一个永远听从命令的人，实际上他在平时也不是一个循规蹈矩的人，在大多数时候都是如此。Q的每一条指令都会在他心底迅速划过，每一次变换位置他都会多心留意，除非真的无法观察到其他的事物。

Bond仍然不能说完全信任了Q，但对方的能力的确让他已经无从质疑，至于剩下这点所谓质疑，倒不如说是对Q的不正常行为的好奇。

人总会为不合常理的事情好奇，比如Q一年四季都穿着长袖。虽然Q支部的中央空调在夏季冷的让人发抖，但总有不开空调的季节。不仅是长袖，还会套着一件偏厚的衣服。其他00特工还开玩笑说Q的生命里只有秋冬两季。

但他今天终于发现了这个秘密。

其他人零零散散走的差不多了，只有Q仍在亮着光的电脑屏幕前敲敲打打，手边的字谜杯冒着热气。"我来还装备。"他敲了敲门，紧接着注意到Q迅速把半卷起的衬衣袖子放下，局促地站起来，"放到那边吧，登记一下你就可以走了。"Q不自然地把手交叠在一起，似乎是为了挡住什么。"你的手怎么了？"他问，他的询问让对方僵硬起来，而Q在紧张的时候总会忍不住说话刻薄："不关你的事。谢谢你终于肯遵守规矩完整还回装备了……你!"

007直接走到他身前拉住了他的手，把衬衣袖子推了上去——那里遍布着大小不一的割狠，有些已经愈合，有些是刚刚划开，深浅不同地交叉、重叠在一起。

Q挣扎了一下，不但没有挣开，另一袖子也被拉上去，那里同样也是疤痕。

"谁做的？"Bond没由得想要发火，在Q躲闪着低头时，他忽然意识到了真相。"你自己划的，是吗？"

军需官冷着脸掰开他的手，重新放下袖子，"别多管闲事，007。"他看着特工的眼神就像被泡了九次的红茶茶包。

Q这幅态度让他不舒服很久了，不巧在他低垂视线时又看到桌边放着的小刀，那恐怕就是Q的作案工具了。

接下来要做的事情可谓相当出格。Q在还未反应过来的时候就被人反剪双手摁在他巨大的办公桌桌面上，他心下一惊，立刻朝着放着手枪的抽屉看去，背后传来一阵窸窣声，他的手腕被领带绑上了。"你干什么？"他不敢想如果Bond要叛变的话……这间办公室可能会有他需要的任何东西，但是……他的下身一凉，那条深灰色裤子因为重力落到了地上，皮带扣清脆地撞在地板上。

"控制，有时候是个挺难做到的词，对吧？军需官。"

他清楚地感受到贴身的白色内裤被拉下去，那只体温偏低的手覆了上去。

清脆的巴掌声响起，随之而来的就是他屁股上火辣辣的痛感。羞耻与窘迫让他说不出来话，他的大脑一片空白，根本不知道身后的男人要做什么。

"现在，我需要你报数，你应该知道怎么做。"

"妈的，007，这是在我的办公室!"Q恼怒地低吼道。

男人低笑起来，手上并没有停，"我知道，报数。"

回应他的是Q的沉默。

那只手停在发烫的柔嫩肌肤上，保持着静止。"你就是没办法克制去伤害自己，所以惩罚是必须的。报数。"

奇异的压迫感压着他的后颈，胸腔里鼓动的心脏把血液送上他的脸颊，却让他莫名其妙地安定下来，仿佛不受控制一样，在下一巴掌到来后，他张开了嘴。

"一。"

"二。"

……

他闭着眼睛，除了皮肉相接的响声和手掌擦过空气带起的气音，他什么也听不到。那只手停了下来，转而抚上他滚烫的脸颊。

"这不会是最后一次。Q，在你彻底戒掉它以前——相信我，这种手段会是必需的。"

他仍是背对着Bond，那只手先为他整理好了着装，而后取下了领带，这才让他得以转过身来面对男人。

Q的眼睛泛着红，他的眼镜早就被取下来放到了一旁，那里依然还有着刺痒的痛感，伴随着不正常的高温。

而特工只是整理了一下他的外套，平静的对他说："也许下一次我们就可以不用领带了，还是你觉得这样会让你舒服一些？"

他说不出话来。

"也许我们该下次再讨论。现在让我送你回家。"

两人沉默地坐在车里，直到车子放缓了速度停在楼下，Bond也只是扭头看了他一眼，"晚安，Q。"

END


End file.
